1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mouse pads and paper pads, and, more particularly, to mouse pads of the type that provide a surface for frictional contact with a computer mouse, and paper pads that are composed of a stack of repositionable sheets for the reception of hand-written notes or other visual matter.
2. The Prior Art
Mouse pads, per se, are well known computer accessories that provide a surface for frictional contact with a hand-operated computer mouse for interaction with the graphical user interface (GUI) of the computer. Many computer applications enable the entry of keyboard-driven electronic notes for such purposes as reminders, notices, remarks, references, etc. Such electronic notes sometimes either are not permitted or are too unwieldy for use in connection with the particular computer application being run. Small paper pads of pressure sensitive sheets are widely available for use in a myriad of situations in which handwritten notes are convenient to create and to affix at desired locations either permanently or temporarily. Oftentimes, attention is so focused when using a computer, that there may be inherent frustration when shifting attention between: the locations of small objects such as mouse pads and paper pads on the physical desktop (on which the computer rests); and the locations of small icons on the virtual desktop (of the computer screen). Facilitation is to be desired.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a handy computer accessory in which a mouse pad and a paper pad are structurally integrated and operationally coordinated. The mouse pad is a planar unit, which generally includes a lower elastomeric foam base and an upper fibrous face, and which is cut out within its planar periphery to provide a receptacle in the form of an opening that has a profile of predetermined size and shape. The paper pad is a planar unit, which generally includes a stack of repositionable pressure sensitive sheets, and which has a profile of substantially the same predetermined size and shape as the opening in the mouse pad has. The paper pad is press fitted into the opening in which it is retained snugly. The paper pad and the opening thus are geometrically congruent. In one embodiment, the mouse pad and the paper pad have registered graphics that provide matching indicia or a seamless background design.